A Secret to Tell You
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: Hiei finally sums up the courage to tell Yukina what she's been wanting to hear for so long. Please keep in mind that this is not a HieiYukina pairing fic. And, since I am horrible at summaries, why don't you go read the story?
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but Yu Yu Hakusho isn't, so back off!!!!!!!!!

Thunder crashed throughout the sky. Hail stones slammed onto the ground, like grains of rice, scattering in all sorts of directions. The wind howled and roared, and trees danced to its music. For the residents of Mushiori City, it meant that it was night that signaled a week for indoor activities. Nobody walked the streets at this time of the year.

December 17 was always the most dismal day of the year. One Dark cloud in the sky was enough to make a dog howl. Small floods swept through the streets.

One particular person seemed unfazed by this storm of storms. Perched on a high branch, covered by an umbrella of leaves, he glared at the night sky. It was murky, and depressing. You couldn't see one star in the sky. Not even the moon was brave enough o show its pale face to this monster.

Hiei yawned and stretched. He had been out here for quite some time, enjoying the thunders rude company. Hiei had always liked the rain and thunder. The violent battles between nature soothed him, making him feel peaceful.

But, he figured, it was time to find better shelter. He remembered that he had three places to go: Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Genkai's. God forbid that he even steps foot on Kuwabara's door step.

Hiei glared when he also remembered that Yusuke was on a hiking trip with his mom, sister, Kurama's mom, and Kurama, and wouldn't be back until next week. This left him with Genkai's temple. In a flash of black, he flitted towards the temple.

Yukina sat at the wooden table, sipping her hot tea. She had just finished a day's work of chores, and decided to relax by enjoying a piping hot cup of tea. The young demon shivered slightly, and wrapped her shawl around her body, warming herself up a bit. She thought it was funny, how an ice demon such as herself, would be cold. But tonight was unrealistically fierce.

There was a fait whooshing sound, and when she stood up, there was Hiei. Drenched with rain, little droplets of water collected themselves at the ends of his gravity-defying hair, and rolled off like beads.

Yukina jumped out of her eat to tend to him.

"Mr. Hiei," she fretted, "You're soaking wet. Here, let me go grab you a towel, and some cry clothes. You'll catch a cold." And before Hiei could object to his sister wasting her time on him, the girl vanished.

Yukina flitted between her room, Genkai's, and guest rooms, frantically looking for clothes that would fit Mr. Hiei. Eventually, she found a pair of grey and black pajama bottoms, and a black shirt. She held the pants up, and sighed. They were a little long, but it was better than nothing. She closed the bedroom door behind her, and left (she was in a guest room). A large towel in her arms, she scampered towards the kitchen, making sure that Hiei wouldn't have to wait very long.

"Here, you go, Mr. Hiei," she said, hanging him the towel. He took, and dried his hair.

"And here are some dry clothes," he took the bundle from her arms.

About fifteen minutes later, Hiei's old clothes were hanging by the fire place, and he was enjoying a hot cup of tea with his sister. She had somehow convinced him to stay. With a very persuasive tone, she assured him that she didn't want him out in such whether, and would feel much better if he would stay the night, or at the very least, until the storm cleared.

Hiei looked down at his feet. His toes barley stuck out at the bottoms of his pants. It was a perfect fit around the waist, but he could hardly see his own feet.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Hiei?" Yukina inquired. The fire demon shook his head.

"Don't call 'Mr. Hiei', Yukina." His voice was monotone. He disliked it when his sister was so formal with him. Just a simple, 'Hiei' would do quite nicely.

She nodded, and took another sip, welcoming the hot liquid as it warmed her throat.

Hiei sat in silence for a while, studying his sister. It had been, what? A year since he last saw her? Six months?

No, four. Yes, he remembered now. He had been called back for an assignment in Mukuro's territory, to slaughter an opposing village. After his duties were accomplished, he was allowed a two month vacation period, which he used to spend some time with either Yusuke, Kurama, or Yukina.

He continued to observe her. He noticed that when she stood up, she had grown a bit. He knew he would always be taller, but it wasn't hard for him to notice that she put on a couple of inches or so.

Her hair had grown longer too. It nearly reached her waist. It was kept back in her usual pony-tail. Soft, blue tresses framed her angelic face, and her red eyes held a softness in them, as always.

_She looks just like our mother _Hiei concluded, mentally nodding his approval. His sister had changed so much since he last saw her.

"It's so nice to see you again, Hiei." She smiled. The only thing that hadn't changed, was her kindness and hospitality.

A soft, "hn," was his answer. Yukina smiled, taking it as a, "You too, Yukina." She took her last sip, and washed the cup out in the sink. She filled the cup with water, and washed it out with a lemon scented soap. When she was done, she dried it, and put it in the cupboard.

"How are things with Lord Mukuro?" she asked him. He handed her his now empty cup.

"Hn, good," he retorted, "how are things with you, Yukina?" Yukina shrugged.

"Good, I suppose, but…"

_But what? _Was she unhappy? He would kill anyone who dared make Yukina unhappy.

"Hiei, could I ask you something?" She quietly requested. He nodded.

"Have you, by any chance, found my brother yet?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes, but half expected the answer to be no.

He shook his head.

"No, Yukina, I have not." The softness in her eyes was replaced by that of sadness.

"Oh," she mumbled quietly, "Well, thanks anyway." He turned to leave for his room.

"Uh, Hiei…" he stopped in his tracks.

"You'll keep looking, right?"

He turned his head in her direction. After a while, he said,

"You have my word." And within seconds, he was gone.

Authors Note: I need some improvement. But, at the same time, I like this story.

And I know I should be working on P.R. I just ran out of ideas. So, I'm going to be writing other stories in the mean time, and hopefully I'll come up with an appetizing chapter.

Sure hope everyone liked my story. This is going to be a short story, about three chapters total. If you have any suggestions, please let me know in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle with the Fox

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but Yu Yu Hakusho isn't, so back off!!!!

I wish to thank the following:

BrokenRedWings

Tenshi-no-Aku

Flamemazouku739

Thank you so much for reviewing. My love goes out to you. Here, Hiei and Kurama plushies for all (throws plushies to the crowd)

And to the people who read, but don't review: I know you're out there. I'll get you. NO PLUSHIES FOR YOU!!!!!!!

Hiei POV

I managed to retreat to my room without any troubles, or more conversations with Yukina. She wanted me to stay the night. Not wanting to upset her, I agreed. I didn't plan on staying for very long. Once the storm was over, I intended to leave, perhaps even return to Makai for a few months.

As I lay on the hard bed (I still wasn't used to these ningen contraptions), I found myself in deep thought over my sister.

"_Have you, by any chance, found my brother yet?"_

Why can't she understand that I'm not worthy of being her brother? It highly annoyed me that she still searches for something that will never be found, yet she still persists in her silly little quest.

I am rouge, and a criminal. I have killed, I have sinned. Yukina doesn't deserve a monster as worthless as I. She is innocent and pure. I do not wish to taint her with my wretched past. I just want her to be happy, and to forget about her brother. She should just learn to accept that her dear old brother is dead.

Third Person POV

Yukina ambled her way into her room. A pair of fuzzy, white slippers adorned her small feet, keeping them warm.

She placed her folded robes on top of the dresser, and sat on the bed.

_I wonder how Mister Hiei is doing. _She wondered as she looked out the window. The storm had gotten worse. The wind had gotten even angrier, and now it was blowing branches clean through the air. Hail stones got bigger, and pounded on her window, like a violent hurricane of punches. Thunder and lightning clashed together in battle. But, Yukina didn't seem to mind; she had been through far worse than a storm (A/n: that was a reference to the Tarukane incident). (1)

She lifted the covers, and crawled under.

"Goodnight, my brother," she whispered to no one, and fell asleep.

Scene Change

The storm had passed, which was a surprise to many. The screams and howls were so loud, it seemed like it would go on for a week.

Outside, large puddles had been dried up by the sun's gleaming rays. Yukina had just woken up, and when she did, she instantly knew that Hiei was gone. He had promised her he'd stay, but only until the storm let up. Chances were that he had already left.

She wondered if he went back to the Makai. Hiei felt no attachment to the Ningenkai. He might have gone back to complete another mission for Mukuro. Either way, Yukina didn't think too much of it. She knew Hiei would not want her to worry about him. So, she threw off her covers, and focused on the activities that lay ahead of her that day.

Hiei POV

I had left the dojo before Yukina woke up. It had stopped raining, but the night sky still had some life left in it. I could barley see the silver moon trying to break free.

Now it was day time. As I looked over at the sun, I could tell it was somewhere around 11:00. I had been gone for over eight hours.

I was now in a tree not far from town. (2) In fact, I could see it from where I was perched. I noticed that those tall metal boxes, something humans called 'trash cans' had been knocked about by the strong winds last night. The contents were dispersed all over the streets. I crinkled my nose as the putrid stench made its way up to me (3). Tree branches had been ripped from the trees, and leaves and twigs covered the sidewalk.

I intended to stop by Kurama's. The fox sent me a text message on the cell phone he gave me last Christmas (Kurama had to teach me how to use it), saying that he was back home early from the hike. Apparently, his mother had gotten sick, and they had to come home.

As I flitted from tree to tree, I wondered if Kurama had any advice for me. It didn't take long to reach his house.

I peered into his window, perched on the very top branch of the tree that reached his window. The fox was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Not wanting to waste any time (something that I always hated); I jumped through the open window. As soon as my feet hit the carpet, Kurama's attention left his book, and went to me. I inwardly smirked; he always did have superior hearing.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama gave me a warm smile, "What brings you here." I kicked off my boots, and sat at his desk, propping my feet on the table, and leaned back into the chair.

"You know perfectly well, Kurama." I glared at him. Kurama shook his head, smiling. He put the book down, and moved his position, so that he was facing me.

"Is this about Yukina?" He inquired.

"You already know the answer to that." I snapped. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, if you're so bothered by her asking, why do you not just tell her the truth?" I shook my head.

"That's an answer I refuse to abide by. Kurama. Yukina does not need to know the truth. You know of my past. Do you think she deserves to have such a burden as a brother?" I removed my feet.

"Kurama, do you not keep from your mother that you are a demon?" I couldn't help but smirk. I knew I was right. I was going to win this one way or another

"I keep that from my mother for many reasons, Hiei." I inwardly growled. Baka kitsune. He always new how to counter any obstacle I threw at him.

"As do I," I was even more determined to settle this, "I am just going to tell Yukina that her precious brother is dead. This has been going on too long, and it is high time I did something about it." As I was getting up to leave, Kurama moved in front of me. I frowned.

"Get out of my way, Fox!" I snarled. He didn't.

"Listen, Hiei. I know that you have your doubts. But do you honestly think that telling Yukina that her brother is dead will fix this? Do you think that it'll make everything better?"

Before he could say anything else, I was gone. And yet, I could still her that faint, "Just think about what I said."

Hn. I would be plagued with Kurama's words, as well as my sister's face. And so, as I sat down on a branch, I thought about both Kurama and Yukina, and then surrendered to a world of merciless dreams.

Note explanations:

1) Uh...yes, the Tarukane Arc. I don't know exactly how long Yukina was kept a prisoner of Tarukane, but after that kind of physical and mental torture (In the manga on page 90, while Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting Toguro, Tarukane grabs Yukina's chin and tells her to keep watching, and also says that, "This is how it is for anyone who tries to save you!! Like last time! Remember?!" Yukina instantly remembers how a young man working under Tarukane had attempted to save her, but was caught and gunned down. I think that when Tarukane said that to her, he was trying to make her believe that it was her fault the man died. Yeah...uh...no more ramblings, that was just my theory. And please, you guys, don't get into a debate about this. Aren't the forums for those kinds of things?)

2) Oh, we all know that Hiei has abnormally super fast speed, so, I assumed, hey, if he's so damn fast, why not put him in a tree that looks over the city in less than two seconds?

3) Hiei's a demon, so I kind of thought that since he's a demon, his senses of smell would be much stronger than a human's.

Ok, I lied, more rambling!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two is done!!!!!! Ok, yeah, really sorry if Kurama wasn't in character. But this is the first time I've actually tried a shot at Kurama (unless you count P.R.) so, I think I did my best…

What the hell am I talking about? That bloody sucked. I really need to re-watch the series.

Ehh…so maybe not that bad.

Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!!! You guys ROCK!!!!!!!!

Oh, and review P.R. Dag nabbit!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: It comes to an end

Ok, this is the final chapter of this story. A HUGE thanks to flamemazoku739 and scarrface, since they were the only ones who reviewed chapter two (glares at those who didn't). But, no matter, because ready or not, here comes chapter three!

There will be no more chapters after this one. Not even a sequel, so…don't ask. I've got too many other ideas for fics, and a partner fic for this one isn't one of them.

On another note, many of the food and beverages listed in this story are in fact Japanese. In dishes, it starts at Oden and ends with Kiritanpo. With beverages, it starts at Sake and ends with Kirin. If you would like more information on these, please refer to wikipedia and type in Japanese dishes. There should be something that says Japanese Cuisine.

For your pleasure, I am going to stop rambling. However, before we get into this little fic of mine, I would like to take these last few minutes to do one thing:

Disclaimer: xblackrosefirex does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor does she have any contact information on the voice actors or the creator, Yoshihiro Togashi. Asking her such things or assuming that she is the sole owner of said anime would be a complete waste of your time. And she can't get sued because she just spent the last of her money on a present for her parents!

NOW…you may continue on to the story.

Oh, one last thing: This is a pathetic attempt at humor. Well, some of it any way. There goes my career in comedy, everybody!

Third Person POV

Yukina shifted in her sleep. It was midmorning, and she was exhausted from yesterday's chores.

But, the girl yawned, stretching her arms. She was waking up. As she sat up, her hand brushed against something, and felt a soft _tap _hit the floor. When she looked down, she was surprised to find a note lying on the wood. She repositioned herself, so that she was sitting up. She bent over, and clutched the note in her fingers.

_Dear Yukina,_

_Meet me outside the dojo in ten minutes. I'll be waiting._

_Hiei._

Yukina's eyes grew wide. In a flash of blue and white, she was out of bed, rushing around her room, throwing off her nightgown, and going through her drawers.

Ten minutes wasn't a very long time. As she slipped on a silver skirt with a white tank top, she wondered why Hiei wanted to see her in such a short notice.

But then again, leaving a note was so unlike him. Usually, he just came by, said a few words, and left.

She tied her shoe laces, and ran out the door. When she got outside, there he was, leaning against a tree, calm as ever.

Hiei nodded in her direction, and walked up to her.

"Hello, Hiei. What brings you here?" Yukina smiled. Hiei shrugged.

"There's a new café in town, and I wondered if you might like to try it."

Hiei POV

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I thought of the next best thing on my mind. However, she didn't seem to be suspicious of anything. Instead, she nodded, saying that it'd be wonderful, and she took my hand. As her fingers entwined with mine, I stiffened, not used to this kind of contact. But, as we started walking into town, I let the feeling go.

In no time (1) we were in front of the café. I walked in with Yukina; still holding her hand. I kept going, when Yukina spoke up.

"Uhm…Hiei?" She piped up. I looked at her.

"I think we should follow what that sign says." I looked up, to see a sign that said Please Wait to be Seated.

"Hn, fine." I said, but this had better not take long. I hated waiting.

I heard s soft giggle, and a bouncy waitress came skipping over to us. Her radiant smile graced her face, and her soft curls twirled every time she walked.

Enma, it sickened me. Yukina seemed unfazed by this. She was smiling back.

"How many?" the waitress smiled so wide, it hurt even more. I held up two fingers. Picking up two menu's (and never losing her wide, blinding smile) she motioned for us to follow her, leading us to a booth.

"My name is Katie," she said in a sugary coated tone of voice, handing us our menus, "I will be your waitress today." That smile seemed like it was stuck to her face. It was almost disturbing…unnatural.

"Thank you," Yukina smiled back. The bouncy waitress fluttered away. I was glad, her smile was most unbecoming.

Third Person POV.

Hiei studied the menu, eyes on the specials.

_Honey roasted duck with fried rice and side salad_

_Clam chowder with a side order of French fries_

_Teriyaki chicken bowl: Terikay fried chicken with a faint flavor of honey and barbacue sauce served over steamed rice and decorated with ornages and pineapples._

_Super Wraps! A delicious tortilla filled with beans, cheese, guacamole, sour cream, tofu, tomatoes, squash and zucchini. Goes wonderful with our house wine! Comes with desert, Tapioca pudding!_

_Shepard's Pie: An English favorite. Our best crust stuffed with mashed potaotoes, beef, carrots, gravy and peas._

_Oden- A traditonal Japanese favorite. _

_Donburi- Yum! Our Cafe's number one dish!_

_Noodles Try Our Udon, Soba, Somen and Ramen!_

_Miso Soup: A soup that has been around for generations._

_Kiritanpo- Delicious! Comes with Desert, blueberry cake (A/n: blueberry cake is not Japanese as far as I know)_

_Beverages:_

_Sake_

_Plum wine_

_Amazake_

_Matcha_

_Ramune_

_Sapporo_

_Asahi_

_Kirin_

_Iced Tea_

_Green Tea_

_Mineral Water_

_Soda (Pepsi, Sprite, Sierra Mist, Italian Soda)_

After a few minutes, Hiei decided to go with the Teriyaki chicken bowl. It was the only thing on the list that looked the least bit appealing.

Yukina was still looking at her menu.

"What are getting, Hiei?" she inquired, looking up.

"Teriyaki chicken bowl," he answered. Yukina smiled.

'"That does sound good. I can't decide for myself. I think I'll get the same thing."

Very shortly the Katie whizzed by. Hiei still noticed that she never lost her smile. A pen and note pad were in her hands.

"What would you like to order?" She was now talking between her teeth. Words came right out of that stupid smile.

As Hiei and Yukina gave her their orders, she wrote them down, or rather, stabbed the paper with the pen as she wrote. They then ordered some drinks, two glasses of water, and she left.

Yukina sat upright, grasping the water cup with her slender hands. She took a long sip, savoring the icy flavor. She had always liked water.

"Are you well, Yukina?" Hiei fumbled to try and stir up conversation. Enma only knew how he would be at tea parties.

Yukina nodded, smiling.

"I am, Hiei. Thank you very much for taking me here, it was very kind of you." Hiei shrugged, letting her know that it was nothing, but deep inside, he was filled with joy. His sister seemed happy right now, and that was all that mattered.

Just then, Yukina started to giggle. Hiei raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"Oh," she waved her hand in dismissal, "It's nothing…just…yesterday, I was taking a walk with Kazuma in the park, and we saw some turtles in the pond. Kazuma put his head in too close, and well, one of the turtles bit him on the nose." She giggled again.

"Poor Kazuma." Hiei instantly imagined the blue oaf stomping around screaming, while slapping at the turtle madly with flailing arms, in a clumsy dance.

The very thought brought an amused smirk to Hiei's face and he let out a small laugh. How he wished he had been there to see it!

Suddenly, Yukina's eyes lit up, and her hand connected with her lips.

"Hn?"

"Oh! I'm…sorry, Hiei. I didn't bring any money with me to pay."

Now, Hiei was surprised at this. Her, pay? This was his treat to her; her paying was out of the question. Besides, he had human money. And Kurama had explained to him how it works. Hell, he even set up a bank account for the little demon , after explaining to him how it worked, and what happens when you go over.

But, that's a completely different story.

"You don't need to," he finally stated, and sounded like he meant it, "I'm paying for the both of us." Yukina's eyes lit up again.

"Really?! Are…are you sure, Hiei? Because I can go back to the dojo and…" But Hiei held up his hand and gave her a small smile.

"That's not necessary," he assured her. The hint in his voice plainly said that this conversation was over and that she was not paying. At the same time, it was laced with kindness, care.

Just like a brother's.

And Yukina smiled and nodded. Just then, their food came. Along with that all-too-happy waitress.

"Please enjoy your meals," Katie said through clenched teeth. She still had that smile on her face.

Yukina started to eat, and the fire demon followed suit.

Now, Hiei wasn't a big fan of human food. He would eat ice cream, drink their tea, and did like their alcoholic beverages (2) on occasion, and did enjoy ramen every now and then.

But, he had to admit, as he popped a bit of honey flavored chicken (3) into his mouth, human food wasn't so bad, when it was prepared correctly.

As he glanced at Yukina, he noticed that she seemed to be enjoying hers too. Well, of course it had to be good for her! They had ordered the same thing, so she must be enjoying it.

When they were done, Hiei asked for the bill, gave the waitress a tip (4), and he and Yukina left.

And as they were walking away, he could still feel that smile on his back.

&&&&&7&&7&&&7&&&7&&&&&&&7&&&7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next on the agenda was ice cream. Hiei knew of an ice cream parlor that Kurama took him to once (A/N: Trust Kurama to be your friendly tour guide for humans).

And The Sweet Cat had amazing ice cream. Not this four day old rock that sat in the freezer that one had to chisel out, but they made their ice cream from scratch, right in front of the customer. Buckets and buckets of ice cream. And if there were leftovers, it would be taken to the children at the Mushiori City Orphanage.

The Sweet Cat believed that waste was a sin.

Taking Yukina's hand, Hiei walked into the parlor, and they sat down. A menu was already placed at the table, and, to Hiei's relief, no happy go-lucky waitress'.

After a few minutes a waiter came to take their order. A red head of average height, he pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"What'll it be?" he asked in a rather rushed tone. In all honesty, he looked as if he didn't want to be there.

"I think I'll have the Royal Banana Split." Yukina smiled.

"Hn, the special."

"Coming right up." And the waiter left, muttering something like, "How on _earth _did he get his hair to stand up like that?"

"Hiei, can I ask you something?" Hiei looked up.

"Why did you decide to take me out? Is this a special day?"

Upon hearing this, Hiei's heart jumped. Did she know? Was it possible that she knew, but refused to speak up, let him be the one to break it?

"It might very well be," was his answer. Yukina's eye lit up.

"Oh! Well, could you please tell me why?" Hiei shook his head.

"After…after the ice cream." Yukina nodded.

When she looked down again, a _huge _mound of ice cream was placed in front of her. The ice cream was so huge; the waiter gave her two spoons. Three bananas topped with four scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream smothered with whipped cream, strawberry sauce, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce sprinkled with nuts and decorated with six cherries. There was _no way _she would be able to eat all that.

Hiei's ice cream was quite big, but still smaller than Yukina's. A brookie (5) topped with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, nuts and three cherries.

Yukina gazed at her desert in wonder.

"Hn, I'll help you finish it," he said, taking a bite out of the brookie. Yukina would eat as much as she could, and then Hiei would eat the rest.

Here's hoping neither of them got sick.

////////////////////////SCENE CHANGE////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After finishing the ice cream, and paying the bill, Hiei took to the park. His least favorite place in the city? Why because it had children laughing and screaming their heads off. Children throwing sand at each other, getting stung by bees, wrestling each other in the sand box, and mom's calling out, "Sweetie, don't eat that worm," "Yoshi, stop hitting that little girl," and of course the mother with a shrieking child in a foot ball hold, the brat kicking sand punching the air as his or her mother half carried and half dragged them out of the park for whatever reason.

But, Yukina liked it. She said she enjoyed watching the children play, and even told Hiei this is what she imagined her children doing when she became a mother. The very sentence sent an image of chibi Kuwabara's and Yukina's and even…Hiei's running amuck and burying Uncle Hiei in the sand.

Not a pleasant thought.

Thankfully, however, the sun was setting and the little brats were going home. Hiei visited the park only at sunset (6).

The two demons sat on a bench next to each other, watching the scene. Gold and pink rays shone through the mountains, casting a diamond like sparkle in the small creek that ran through.

Hiei looked over at Yukina. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling, enjoying the sun's warm, golden light.

She looked so innocent, so peaceful.

He turned away from her, frowning, doubts running through his head. He could tell her yes, and she could accept. But, she could also shun him, fear him, despise him, wish she never had a brother, and wish he was never born. She wouldn't want him for a brother, the Forbidden Child. He was an abomination, the one the Koorimes hated and wanted dead above all else.

"Hiei, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Yukina's soft voice broke him out of his trance. She gazed at him, red eyes filled with curiosity.

He never even looked at her. His eyes were fixed on the ground. He got up, and walked a few feet away.

"It's…it's about your brother, Yukina."

The word 'brother' hit Yukina like an electric shock. Waves of surprise and happiness washed through her and she too bolted upright.

"My brother?! Really? Where is Hiei? Oh, can you please take me to him?" she pleaded.

"You can't…he has been with you all this time." She looked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity, brow furrowed in confusion.

"N..nani?" Hiei took a deep breath.

"I…am your brother Yukina."

It was as if time stopped. The birds stopped chirping, the rushing creek froze, and all motion seemed to come to an abrupt halt.

"If you hate me, then I…_ooof_!" Yukina's body collided with his, wrapping her arms around his waste. His body stiffened, not knowing what she was doing. Soft pitter patters hit the ground

She was crying.

But, not in grief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. At this, Hiei turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. They were his eyes as well.

"I just wanted you to be happy," she said firmly, "I didn't think you wanted a murder for a brother. I thought you might hate because of the blood I carry on my hands." Yukina shook her head violently.

"That doesn't matter. I don't care about your past. I'm just happy I have a brother. I'm happy that you're my brother."

"R..really?"

"Yes," she whipped her eyes, "I've always wanted my brother to be just like you." Her embrace on him tightened.

"Thank you. I love you…big brother."

Hiei's eyes widened at the words 'big brother.' Words he once hated, because he couldn't portray that role, but now cherished because his little sister was in his arms. His own arms sprung to life and wrapped them around her petite frame, returning the embrace.

"I love you to, Yukina, little sister."

The end!

falls over FINALLY, IT'S DONE. If this became a little vague and boring, I'm sorry, but I really had to wrap this up. I said this was going to be three chapters only, and I meant three chapters. No sequels, no prequels, no nothing!

Now, for the notes.

1: His speed again. Partly. I got lazy and decided to transport them right to the café.

2: For some strange reason, I can picture Hiei at a bar.

3: I know that teriyaki chicken doesn't really taste like honey, but in this story it does.

4: I honestly don't know if they tip in Japan. In some countries, the tip is included in the service, or something like that.

5: Ah yes, the brookie. A chocolate chip cookie baked into the shapes of brownies. Come on, please tell me you _knew _that.

6: Just try sleeping in a park, just try.

About the bank account thing, does anybody here think that Hiei and an ATM machine might be a good topic for a new fic?

So, this doozy of a fic is finally finished. And I am downright glad. Time to party.

Now, I need to go work on P.R. I should hire little minions to do this work for me or something.

How delicious.


End file.
